


The Lesson

by ImInLoveWithAnAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dean Gives Oral Sex, Drunk Dean Winchester, First Time Blow Jobs, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Season/Series 06, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImInLoveWithAnAngel/pseuds/ImInLoveWithAnAngel
Summary: Dean gives Cas an importatnt lesson .





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is my first try of writing something , so please be kind . :)  
> Also a huge thanks to RebAngel for the help and support and all the encouragement .

"Bad timing, Cas." Dean threw his dirty jacket on the bed, the sleeve soaked with drying blood.

"Is the blood yours?" Castiel asked, taking a step closer, violating Dean's personal space.

Dean gave him an irritated glance over his shoulder. "Get lost, Doctor Sexy. I can take care of myself just fine."

"It doesn't seem like you can, " the angel stated grimly.

Dean huffed at that. "I just wiped out a whole vampire nest on my own, dumbass. Where the hell were you, huh?"

Castiel looked down at his fingers, as if to find the answer there. "I am at war," he said after a moment.

"Yeah?" The man grabbed an empty bottle from the nightstand and tossed it angrily on the floor. "And I am out of fucking whiskey. If you are so eager to make yourself useful, why don't you just be a good dog and go fetch me some more?”

Dean had been drinking a lot since Sam had gone – just drinking, driving, and hunting – mostly all at once. And mostly because he hated  to be alone at nighttime... So he was drinking while he was out. Until all of his senses went numb and the world faded away to constant, low buzzing in the back of his mind.

"Dean, you need to stop." The angel pressed, his tone raw and insisting.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?" Dean turned around, fists clenched tightly with fury. "You're back to Heaven's default settings. Fuck that.. You’re even a bigger asshole than you were when I first met you. So, you can take your concern and you can shove it.."

Castiel's fingers curled tightly around his wrist, bruising. "I said. Stop."

"Don't," Dean snarled at him through his gritted teeth. The position of his body bore undisguised threat. His other hand gripped the knife, tugged on his belt.

"You can't hurt me," the angel said, but let him go nonetheless.

"Are you sure about that?" Dean pressed Castiel to the wall with his hands on the angel‘s shoulders. Castiel watched him without blinking, caught by surprise, his eyes wide open.

Dean‘s heart was about to explode with the anger and the adrenaline pulsing inside of him. The blood rush made his jeans to feel tight and uncomfortable. He was just staring at the angel and there was lust in his eyes. He wanted to see how someone so powerful and pure can be broken apart for something so primary and so wrong **.** And he was already drunk enough not to care about the consequences.

“You know, Cas, I was about to get out and find someone to fuck with... But since you‘re already here and always so willing to touch me, maybe I should just teach you how." Dean’s voice was harsh, cutting through the air like a blade.

Castiel frowned and tilted his head. “Dean... What are you talking about?”

Dean licked his dried lips. “You‘ll see…”

He pressed at the angel harder, this time with his whole body. Castiel felt Dean‘s hardness on his thigh through their clothes and his own flesh mirrored the reaction.

With his hands now free, Dean gripped Castiel‘s tie, loosened it, and took it off. Then, with one fast move, he grabbed the angel‘s hands and put them behind his back to tie them up. Dean swiped his tongue over Cas' earlobe, whispering, “I‘m gonna make you start begging me….”

Castiel shivered at the hot breath around his skin.

“Dean... you are aware that I can just fly away and…”

“Don‘t you dare!” the man growled. 

He pulled out his knife and touched the edge of Castiel‘s mouth with it. Then he slowly slid it down to Cas’ neck and pressed there - just a little bit – not enough to draw blood but enough to show him that he could.

Castiel shuddered again at the touch of  the cold metal. His eyes were closed and he took a deep breath.

There was another fast move of Dean‘s hand and all the buttons of the angel‘s shirt were on the floor. He threw the knife on the ground and kicked it away. Then he took both sides of Castiel‘s shirt and pulled him closer. He kicked the inside of Cas’ ankle with his boot to make him spread his legs a bit. His lips were pressed to the angel‘s neck – sucking and biting the skin until it was raw and sensitive. Then laid a wet, tender kiss on the spot.

Castiel gasped and tilted his head to allow better access. Dean moved his hands under the shirt and slid them whenever he could reach. The skin was warm, soft and smooth under his fingers.

Castiel's breathing was ragged. He inhaled sharply and exhaled in long, shaky puffs of air. One of Dean‘s palms slid down to the front of the angel‘s pants and tightened his grip through the fabric.Castiel moaned and bucked his hips upwards, trying to grind against him.

Dean lifted his chin up to look at Castiel‘s flushed face.Then he kneeled and took off the angel‘s belt. His hands were shaking impatiently as he unzipped and pulled Cas' pants down. There was a wet spot of pre-cum on Castiel‘s blue boxers and Dean smirked at that. Dean's fingers hooked into the waistband, trailing it lazily from his hipbones and meeting halfway on angel's stomach. His knuckles brushed Cas' skin for a moment longer, before the man tugged his underwear down.

One of his arms rested on Castiel‘s waist, but the other one was already tightened on the base of the angel‘s cock. There were a few drops of pre-cum around his pink head and it looked so delicious.

Dean couldn‘t think of anything but to spread his tongue and lick them. So he did just that, several circled movements with his tongue. The angel tasted like rain and salt and skin, surprisingly human but not quite. Dean had to force himself to stop.This game was about control. But it was harder than he thought to keep it.

 

Castiel had pressed his back to the wall, knees shaking slightly. His eyes were closed as he was biting his lips, trying and failing to bite back a moan as well.

“Open your eyes, angel. I thought you liked watching me.”

Cas obeyed. “I... I do... but this is…”

He almost choked with his words, because of the sight of Dean – on his knees, still fully dressed, with his wide open green eyes and lips – wet, swollen, and red. His dick twitched in Dean‘s hand and there were new drops around the head.

Dean spread his tongue again, ran it from the base to the top a couple of times and stopped. The head of it was just resting on his closed, plump lips and he was looking up at Castiel‘s eyes. He slowly opened his mouth, ready to take it, then closed his lips again and pulled back, still close enough to be sure that Cas felt Dean's hot breath on his sensitive skin.

“Maybe I should stop…?”

“N-no, don‘t... don‘t stop!” Castiel‘s voice came out more like a whine.

“Say it!” Dean barked, looking up at him with greedy eyes.

Castiel bit his bottom lip. “Please…”

“Please what, Cas?” There was a barely noticeable smile on Dean‘s face.

The angel swallowed loudly. “Please, Dean... Finish me..."

Dean smirked at him and opened his mouth once again, trying to take as much as he could. But Castiel was too eager to move, pushing forward, so Dean pressed his free hand at the angel‘s abdomen and took his cock out.

“Stay still or I‘ll bite you!”

Then he dived again – every time deeper and deeper, licking just the head from time to time, until it was all in, back to his throat. Then he started to move his head and his hand back and forth, sucking in a steady, brutal pace.

Castiel moaned and panted above him. His eyes were almost closed and his head was tilted back and pressed to the wall.

Dean's head was spinning at the delicious sounds the angel was making. Once again he felt all of his control slipping away.

“Dean... Dean... I…” Cas cried out his name, fighting for air like he was drowning.

His whole body was tightening and twitching and Dean was fully aware that he was about to come any moment now, but didn’t care. He just moved back so he was sucking on the head, heart hammering in his own chest, matching the frantic rhythm of his curled fist.

The angel cried out again, as his orgazm was ripped out from him and Dean sucked and swallowed all of it. Then the man sat on the floor allowing his knees to rest.

There were a few moments of silence as they were trying to catch their breaths.  Then Dean just stood up on his numbed feet and left the room, heading to the shower.


End file.
